I Want To Make It Underneath Your Cover
by Pia Cullen Masen
Summary: "Edward me miraba de nuevo con esos ojos que me hacían sentir como si mi cuerpo ardiera, como si estuviera en llamas. El calor de su mirada me hizo estremecer. ¿Cómo es que un hombre puede provocar tantas sensaciones en mí? Lo miré de nuevo y él sonreía, complacido. Él sabía lo que me provocaba."


_**I want to make it underneath your cover**_

"Edward me miraba de nuevo con esos ojos que me hacían sentir como si mi cuerpo ardiera, como si estuviera en llamas. El calor de su mirada me hizo estremecer. _¿__Cómo es que un hombre puede provocar tantas sensaciones en mí?_ Lo miré de nuevo y él sonreía, complacido. Él sabía lo que me provocaba."

**Disclaimer: Ningún** personaje es mio, les pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Señora Meyer. La trama es miá, y el lemmon, también. **Beteado por: **Mirylion , gracias por estar allí, soportando mis momentos de intensa desesperación. ERES LA MEJOR.

**Soundtrack:** Black Black Heart- David Usher. One More Night- Maroon 5.

**BELLA POV**

–Isabella, mi abuela se arregla más rápido que tu. –gritó Rose desde la sala, donde apostaría que estaba, sentada en el sofá tomando café. Gruñí.

– ¡Que te jodan! –resoplé mientras corría, y a la vez intentaba ponerme mis zapatos.

Sentía que mis movimientos eran desequilibrados por lo que caí de frente, saludando a mi ya tan conocido amigo, el suelo. Escuché la risa estridente de mi hermano, quien estaba parado en sólo unos bóxers riéndose de mí. Me paré, e intenté sacudir el polvo de mis pantalones.

–Eww, Emmett, no quiero ver tus piernas peludas por las mañanas, por lo que agradecería que te pusieras el pantalón de chándal.

–Hermanita lo que necesitas es un vibrador, y por lo que le decías a Rose, ella está bien jodida, ¿a que si mi osita?

Genial, tenía que enterarme de la vida sexual de mi hermano y su novia y mi mejor amiga, Rosalie. Esto es lo que pasa cuando vives en un departamento con gente bulliciosa y sin escrúpulos. Porque sí, mi hermano no necesita decirme que tiene sexo, porque lo oigo, gracias a las finas paredes que separan nuestros dormitorios.

–No quiero saber de tu vida sexual, Em –dije, mientras me colgaba la cartera estilo cartero en el hombro.

Podía oír las risotadas mientras me subía en mi moto anaranjada. Suspiré, al sentir como ronroneaba. Y aceleré, para salir volada hacia la Universidad. No es que me fastidie, pero saber que Alice y Rose tienen su cara de bien folladas, es una patada en el trasero. Sentí el aire golpear mi rostro, mientras esquivaba los carros, y sonreí. Esto era lo más emocionante en mis entrepiernas. Al llegar al parqueo Universitario dejé mi moto en la esquina, donde estaba plantado un árbol llorón.

Me gustaba ese árbol.

Estiré mis piernas y troté al oír el sonido de la campana. No podía llegar tarde para la clase de Mason.

**:: :: :: **

Alice me esperaba al termino de las clases, con Rose a su lado. Mi cuñada tenía una sonrisa de esas maliciosas, y podía sentir el miedo recorriendo mis venas. Esto era malo.

– ¿Sabes? Mi gemelo llegó ayer de Londres.

_¿Me interesa? No lo creo._

Alice se paró al frente mío, y me alzó una ceja.

–Oh ¿tu gemelo? ¿Es guapo? ¿Tiene novia? –fingí interés, y ella me pegó un manotazo.

–Es en serio, Bella. Deberías conocerlo, mira esta noche Em y Rose irán a una cita doble conmigo y Jazz, por lo que mi gemelo se quedará sólo, como tú. Podrían salir, ¿sabes?

_¡¿QUE?!_ Lo sabía, me querían emparejar con un personaje desconocido. _Pero, espera, ¿gemelo de Alice? Mi gozo en un pozo._

Iba a negar cuando dos pares de ojos me miraron, y suplicaban haciendo pucheros. Suspiré de frustración.

–Siempre es lo mismo, me emparejan con citas a ciegas, donde termino aburriéndome o borracha.

–Oh, pero mi hermano no te aburrirá ni un poquito –dijo Alice con una voz toda misteriosa. _¡¿__QUÉ MIERDAS?!_

Jugué con mis zapatos, mientras me mordía el labio, pensando en si aceptar o no. Bueno, sabía que iría, pero en algún modo era para evitar esa sonrisa.

Las miré y supe que nada evitaría que fuera a esa cita a ciegas.

Mis amigas chillaron y se miraban con una sonrisa de esas medias raras. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos, mirándolas como si fueran bichos raros. No las comprendía a veces, ¿qué era tan emocionante sobre la idea de salir con el gemelo de Alice?

Rose y yo caminamos hasta donde estaba mi moto, dejando a Alice atrás, para que ella subiera a su carro, dado que tendríamos noche de chicas, sólo por mi cita.

Rose me miró mientras yo subía a mi moto, y me di cuenta que su mirada era una de esas misteriosas, como la que me dio Alice hace unos segundos.

–Si no tuviera a Emmett, ya hubiera jodido con el hermano de Alice.

Se volteó y se fue, dejándome boba, con mi boca abierta y los ojos que se salían de mis cuencas. ¿Ella había dicho eso de verdad?

Todo el camino a casa me pregunté a qué se refería Rose, digo, ella adora a mi hermano, pero si no lo tuviese ¿follaría al hermano de Alice? Mujer, me tenía más confundida.

Estacioné al frente de la casa, y bajé de la moto con cuidado. Mientras abría la puerta, dos pares de brazos tomaron los míos, y me obligaron a entrar a mi casa.

Vi que Rose y Alice tenían listo el maquillaje, depilado, todo un spa. Quería gruñirles y decirles que no pasaría nada entre el hermano de Alice y yo, pero sabía que sólo me darían otra de esas miradas de ellas, y me pondrían nerviosa.

Alice se ocupó de mi vestuario, mientras Rose me envió al baño para que me duchara y depilara.

–Nada de pelos, Bella créeme, a él le gustará.

Como si yo quisiera lucir agradable para él.

Me bañé y recorté, cuando salí, Rose me quitó la toalla del cuerpo y yo grité.

–Deja de gritar ¿sí? Y mejor te metes y te depilas. No recortar ¡depilar!

Salí por segunda vez, con mis mejillas rojas, y mi orgullo herido, ellas dieron su aprobación.

–Me siento desnuda –murmuré. Rose sonrió y dijo– bien.

Miré de reojo lo que hacía Alice, y sentí que todo el aire se esfumaba de mis pulmones.

–No, no, no –grité, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Pero Rose me empujó hacia la cama, le señaló a Alice la puerta, y cuando vi que Alice puso el seguro, tragué.

–Bella Swan, puedes hacerlo por las buenas y ponerte la lencería, o por las malas.

Yo gimotee.

Ya empezaba a odiar a Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

El aburrimiento ya no podía conmigo, mientras Kate se reía de mí. La miré de reojo y bufé.

Mi mejor amiga se acomodó a mi lado, mientras veía su programa en la televisión. Desde que Alice había llamado, diciéndole a Kate que esta noche tenía una cita a ciegas, ella no había dejado de reír. Debíamos de pasar por este aburrimiento o ir y buscar los detalles que faltaban para la boda de Kate. Prefería el aburrimiento.

No es por sonar machista, pero Kate es como una Alice cuando se trata de compras. Y a parte de salir cansado, yo soy el que carga con los paquetes.

– ¿Entonces, ya tienes la ropa necesaria para tu cita? –dijo Kate con su mirada de mejor que si o te pateo el trasero.

–Si Kate, tengo ropa, ¿no la ves? la traigo puesta.

Ella alzó una ceja, viéndome con esas miradas que ya había aprendido a temer, y salí corriendo cuando oí como el control remoto de la televisión chocaba contra el portarretratos que colgaba encima de mi cabeza.

–Mejor es que te bañes y te afeites, porque si no te mato, estúpido y esta vez no llamarás a Garret o lo dejo sin sexo.

Ahora, si llamaba a Garret, él se quedaba sin sexo y me mataba, y si no hacía caso a lo que Kate decía, ella me mataba. Si, estaba acorralado. Mientras me bañaba pude oír a Kate buscar entre mis ropas, por algo decente.

Salí de la ducha, mientras enredaba la toalla en mi cintura, y me afeitaba, oí como la puerta de entrada era cerrada con un portazo muy entusiasta.

Alice estaba en casa.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, y suspiré. En serio, esperaba que esta cita no fuera otra de esas mujeres todas lanzadas que si no enseñaban mucho, no tenían tema de conversación.

Salí de la habitación y me coloqué los bóxers, cuando estaba subiendo el cierre del jean, olí la deliciosa fragancia de pasteles de chocolate. Bajé sin zapatos y sólo con mi pantalón puesto, siguiendo el olor a pastel. Kate ya había puesto un vaso con leche al frente de los pasteles, mientras devoraba cada uno de ellos.

Alice bajó, con un vestido de pliegues.

–Luciendo guapa, hermanita –dije al ver a mi pequeña duende.

Ella me dio su sonrisa Cullen y besó mi mejilla.

–No te olvides de ir a buscar a Bella a las ocho, ella te estará esperando –dijo antes de marcharse.

Miré el reloj, ya eran las 7:30. Kate rió al ver mi expresión.

–Galán debes apurarte, la dirección está grabada en la memoria de tu carro, así que apúrate.

Nunca me ha gustado ser impuntual, por lo que corrí, y me puse la camisa que estaba tendida en mi cama, agarré la billetera, las llaves del auto y mi celular.

Corrí como si mi vida dependiese de eso, y llegué al carro.

No sé por qué, pero tenía un sentimiento de emoción, además quería impresionar a esta chica.

**BELLA POV**

Rose y Em ya se habían marchado por lo que yo estaba sentada en la sala, viendo la televisión, cuando oí un carro parquear afuera de mi casa.

Los golpes en la puerta, provocaron miles de reacciones. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado y mis manos sudaban. Al abrir la puerta, _joder_, lo que me esperaba.

¿Es que esto es real? Porque al parecer me lo voy a violar.

Un par de ojos me veían con una mirada de esas que te desnudan. Tenía el cabello cobrizo con tonos rojizos y sus ojos de un color verde selva me miraban profundamente, tomando cada pedazo de mi cuerpo, no tan cubierto. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa deliciosa, y el ver sus pómulos fuertes, masculinos, provocaba que mis piernas se sintieran como gelatina. La mandíbula era firme, y perfecta. Su olor me estaba enloqueciendo. Olía a loción, y en sí, su olor natural era como selvático.

_Como sus ojos._

Me percaté que el silencio estaba estrechándose entre nosotros. Lo miré, y pude sentir ese delicioso escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Hipnotizada, lo oí aclarar su garganta.

–Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, tú debes ser Bella ¿verdad?

Lo miré como si no me lo creyese. ¿Es que debía ser tan perfecto? _Esa voz_. Si no salíamos rápido, era posible que me desnudara y lo violara. ¿O debería desnudarle a él primero?

_¡Te preguntó tu nombre!_

–Sí, me llamo Bella –le di la mano, y juré sentir chispas entre nosotros cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto.

Oh, es que no saldría viva de esta cita. Él me dio su sonrisa, que apuesto era de esas que derretían a todas las chicas. No fui la excepción.

– ¿Nos vamos? –dijo mirándome y yo asentí, tomando un respiro.

Me giré para apagar la televisión, y podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi trasero. No pude evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción, y quise darle un pequeño espectáculo, sólo para seducirle.

Me incliné sobre el sofá, provocando que mi falda enseñara mis bragas blancas, lo oí gruñir, y en un segundo sentí sus manos recorriendo mi cintura, mientras restregaba su erección en mi trasero descubierto.

–Oh, cariño estás jugando con fuego y te quemarás –dijo empujando sus caderas hacia mis húmedas bragas.

– ¿Crees que no sé que me enseñas esas braguitas para excitarme? No lo necesitabas, me tienes duro desde que te vi.

Al mover sus caderas y empujar de nuevo, sentí la tela de su jean rozar mi coño mojado.

Gemí. Y me sorprendí a mi misma gimiendo como perra en celo. Nunca, en ninguna de mis anteriores relaciones fui muy abierta sexualmente, por lo que oírme gemir, tan libremente, fue _diferente._

–Sigue gimiendo así cariño, y te jodo aquí mismo. O podemos ir a comer algo y regresar, porque créeme, necesitarás esa energía para lo que te quiero hacer.

Sentí que necesitaba gritar del placer que él me hacía sentir con tan sólo escuchar su voz. Suspiré al sentir sus caricias, pero de pronto el frió se hizo notorio en mi piel, él ya no estaba acariciándome, por lo que me iba a parar, y fue entonces que sentí el golpe. Su mano golpeó mi trasero, de una manera que me hizo gemir nuevamente, en desenfreno, con ganas de más. _Quería más nalgadas._

Lo voltee a ver, él me sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa de esas adorables, o que hacía que me sintiera como gelatina. Esta sonrisa era cruel, era perfecta, si, sus labios se estrechaban y sus ojos tenían un brillo _dominante_.

Esa sonrisa me enloqueció, por lo que me giré, poniendo mis manos en su cuello, y entonces, sin más él estrelló sus labios contra los míos. Mientras su mano agarraba mi trasero, yo _gemía_. No sabía de dónde era, cuál era su color favorito, ni si le gustaba la fresa con vainilla o chocolate, pero su deseo por mí era tan fuerte como el mío por él.

–Carajo, Bella, quiero ser caballeroso, así que deberías apartarte y venir a comer conmigo, sólo a comer, por favor –me miró implorando, con esos ojos verdes que me tenían loca.

Me sentía bien en sus brazos, pero si me ponía a pensar, quería saber más sobre él. No sólo lo bueno que sería follando, y sabía que sería muy bueno.

Lo miré, y me aparté de su abrazo.

–No te muerdas el labio, Bella, porque te follo ahora.

Asentí. Quería que me follara, pero no ahora, como que se me apetecía la cena. Quería torturarlo, quería conocer más sobre quién era Edward Cullen.

Edward me ayudó a arreglar mis ropas, y con un beso casto me llevó hacia afuera. Él dio dos zancadas y me abrió la puerta de su carro. Entré y pude sentir toda su presencia en el, lleno de su olor, su fragancia impregnada, provocándome a perder la razón.

Ya llevábamos quince minutos de viaje, cuando él sonrió y me miró de reojo. En todo el camino no había podido dejar de mirarlo, él era tan guapo. Desde esa sonrisa coqueta, a sus pestañas largas y negras. O como el jean enmarcaba sus muslos de un modo provocativo, o la forma en que esa camisa color azul cielo, lucia tan bien con su piel pálida.

–Bella, tu mirada me está distrayendo, sólo soy un hombre, no como tú.

–Lo siento –murmuré apenada.

Seguro que le parecía una chiquilla, y su deseo por mí se había apagado.

Edward gruñó, y parqueó a un lado de la carretera. Me tomó por las caderas y me sentó en su regazo con firmeza.

–Ni te creas por un segundo que no te deseo, o que no me gusta que me mires, me siento alagado, hermosa, pero quiero que me hables de ti, quiero saber sobre ti, antes de perder el control y follarte con todas las fuerzas que tengo.

Jadee, y estampé nuestros labios juntos.

–Bella–. Edward respiraba aceleradamente, y yo sonreí de satisfacción para volver a sentarme en el asiento del pasajero.

Edward respiró hondo, y pude apreciar su pecho fornido, en todo esplendor. Me mordí el labio, y Edward gimió.

–Seductora –gruñó y no pude evitar la carcajada. Él sonrió y un sonrojo tan antiguo cubrió mis mejillas.

¿Hace cuanto que no me sonrojaba? Era como si Edward sacara de mí la niña inocente.

Puso el carro en marcha y las preguntas comenzaron.

– ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tu nombre es Bella, o es un apodo? ¿Estudias? ¿En qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Bueno, vengo de Arizona, y no, Bella es el diminutivo para Isabella. Estudio para ser maestra de preescolar, y tengo 21.

–Una joven bella como tú... –Edward iba por la pregunta, la única que empezaría con ese principio.

–No tengo novio, Edward.

Edward rió complacido. –No iba a preguntar eso, Isabella, sólo quería saber por qué una joven hermosa como tú, estaba sola en una casa tan grande.

Vi que él estaba bromeando, pero decidí contestar su pregunta.

–Vivo con mi hermano y su novia, mi mejor amiga, pero ellos salieron con Alice y Jazz, por lo que me quedaría sola, y al parecer un guapo joven, gemelo de Alice, estaría solo también.

–De hecho, estaba con mi mejor amiga, Kate.

Esa frase pudo romper mi pequeña burbuja, y me hizo pensar, no de lo muy excitada que él me ponía, o de como quería conocerlo, pero sí de ¿quién diablos era Kate?

¿Su novia? ¿Su prometida? ¿Quién era? Y por qué me seducía mientras tenía a Kate.

–Bella, ¿estás bien? –dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo sólo me limité a asentir y a mirar afuera de la ventana.

**EDWARD POV**

Sabía que había hecho algo para que la perfección de mujer que tenía a mi lado dejara de hablarme.

Tal vez se dio cuenta del puto perdedor que era. O sea, mi novia me engañaba con su mejor amiga, o con cualquier mujer que pasaba. Siempre me decía que era muy dominante en la cama, pero cuando la dejé se puso depresiva. No lo entiendo.

Ella decía que no tenía tacto con las mujeres. Que era muy rudo, o que era posesivo, pero nunca le había dado problemas a ella. Si, podía ser el doctor más cotizado en Londres, pero en cuanto a relaciones de pareja, parecía que estaba perdido.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, que no quería que se enojara. Por primera vez en mi puta vida, sentí que quería conquistar a una mujer, a la cual le gustaba que la dominara, pero ahora, parecía totalmente ida o molesta.

Oía como suspiraba, mientras jugaba con su cabello castaño, enredando sus rizos en uno de sus dedos. Se mordía su labio inferior, que era relleno, dulce, rosado. Su nariz y sus finas cejas estaban fruncidas. Sus bellos ojos de color chocolate estaban cerrados, por lo que sus largas pestañas caían en sus pómulos, que tenían unas pecas adorables.

Su belleza era puramente perfecta, y no entendía por qué tuve que arruinarlo. Debía de haber algo, que la haya hecho enfadar o entristecer. La volví a mirar, y me di cuenta que no sólo la quería en mi cama, sino que la quería en mi vida.

Apostaba que Bella se vería hermosa en un Londres nevoso.

– ¿Por qué estás enfadada? Sé que es por algo que dije o hice, pero no tengo ni idea de qué es –le dije en un murmullo.

Ella se volteó a verme y con eso pude ver como su falda dejaba una hermosa vista de sus largas y blancas piernas.

_Problemas en la planta baja._

Alcé mi mirada a sus pechos, que quedaban a la vista gracias a su camiseta de tiras azul, la que me dejaba un buen panorama de sus bellos pechos, y de sus pezones excitados.

_La necesito._

Sus ojos chocolate me miraban de manera curiosa y con un toque de lujuria.

– ¿Edward, quién es Kate? –susurró, con esa sexy voz ronca, que me volvía loco.

Mi cerebro no podía pensar, o formular respuesta, porque sólo podía imaginarla gimiendo debajo de mi, podía escuchar sus sexys susurros al correrse, y el color de su hermoso trasero después de unas nalgadas.

_¡ESPERA! Te acaba de preguntar quién es Kate._

–Kate es mi mejor amiga, ella vino conmigo porque debía conocer a los padres de su prometido, Garret. ¿Por qué? –pude ver como ella soltaba un respiro, y me dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta, sus ojos me miraban agradecidos, y lo comprendí.

– ¿Estabas celosa, Bella? –pregunté intentando controlar mi impulso de tomarla en este momento.

Ella asintió inocentemente, y me miró entre pestañas. Todo el aire de los pulmones se me fue, cuando pude ver como ella se mordía el labio, seductoramente.

Faltaba media hora para llegar a Port Ángeles, por lo que aun seguíamos en la solitaria carretera.

Estacioné el carro a un lado, cerca de la sombra de los arboles, hice mi asiento hacia atrás, agarré a Bella de sus caderas y la senté en mi regazo. Ella jadeó al sentirme completamente excitado.

–Se acabó el juego corazón, creía que había hecho algo malo, estuve revolviéndome los sesos para entenderte, pero nada. Sólo porque estabas celosa, ¿de qué? ¿No te das cuenta que me tienes a tus pies?

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos, oscuros por la lujuria. Movió sus caderas levemente, mientras jugaba con mis caderas, moviéndose encima de mi erección.

Besé sus labios, degustando el sabor dulce, como menta. Mordí su lengua, por lo que ella restregó más sus caderas contra las mías. No iba a aguantar más, iba a ser duro con Bella, y yo sabía que a ella le gustaría.

**BELLA POV**

– ¿Lo sientes, sientes lo que me haces? Te das cuenta que te joderé tanto que apenas podrás caminar? –Jadee. Nunca me había gustado que me hablaran así, pero esa voz tan suave, tan deliciosa y delicada, era mucho. Podía sentir como mis bragas se mojaban. Él me miró con esos ojos verdes, como la esmeralda, y ese brillo maligno. La sonrisa de lado, era cruel, pero sensual. Gemí.

Edward empezó a besar mi cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando. El calor que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos se sentía en el carro. Sus caderas rozaban las mías, sólo para tentarme. Su respiración era acelerada como la mía, y sus ojos me miraban con lujuria.

Bajó hasta mi pecho, donde removió la blusa de tirantes, jalándola hacia abajo, dejándola enrollada debajo de mi sostén. Edward desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó a un lado del carro, mientras tomaba uno de mis senos con su boca y chupaba con ansiedad mi pezón, como si tuviera hambre, _insaciable._ Gemía sin miedo a ser oída. Todo el placer que la lengua de Edward me inducía, me estaba provocando sensaciones difíciles de explicar.

Edward pellizcaba uno de mis pezones mientras chupaba, mordía y lamia el otro. Jadeaba, con ganas de más. Parecía como si mi sexo palpitara de necesidad por él.

Estaba sumergida en las sensaciones que Edward provocaba con sólo jugar con mis pechos, cuando sentí su mano apartar mis bragas de un tirón, para introducir tres de sus dedos a mi coño mojado. El sentir sus dedos expandiendo mi entrada, fue mucho placer para mí, por lo que me corrí, apretándome a Edward, gimiendo su nombre.

Él me miró de una manera profunda, y besó mi frente. Me distraje un poco, cuando sentí un pellizco en mi clítoris sensible. Una oleada de placer me inundó.

Me aferré a la camisa de Edward mientras él seguía pellizcando mi clítoris, lo jalaba, sólo para dejarlo adolorido. Intentaba quitarle la camisa, pero él me distraía con sus jalones, se burlaba de mí. Quería que lo hiciera rápido, no podía esperar más, por lo que lo mordí, y el golpeó mi clítoris, provocando un gemido nada silencioso.

–Debes de esperar, Bella, no seas tan apresurada –gimió ronco, en mi oído.

Edward tiró su camiseta hacia atrás, y abrió el cierre de sus pantalones, pero no sentí su polla en mi, o al menos jugando conmigo. Lo que sentí fueron sus manos, sentándome en el volante, dándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fue inesperado, e increíble. Sus labios jugaron con mis labios vaginales, mojándose con mis jugos, pero fue más increíble la fricción de sus dientes en mi clítoris. Gemía y me retorcía, mi cabeza golpeaba el tope del carro, pero aun así me las arreglé para empujar mis caderas hacia Edward, y agarrar un puñado de su cabello, apretándolo hacia mí.

Edward gimió, y mordió mi clítoris fuerte, grité de dolor y placer. Para cuando él me soltó, pude sentirlo palpitar. Él me bajó de golpe, introduciéndose en mí, llenándome, dejándome sin aire. No podía hacer nada más que seguir el ritmo que él imponía.

Edward con sus manos me llevaba a un ritmo rápido, salvaje. Empujaba dentro de mí furiosamente, giraba, volvía a empujar, tocando mi punto G, produciéndome deliciosos espasmos de placer, haciéndome gritar de lujuria. Saboreaba mis pechos, y me jodía con su lengua al besarme. Unimos nuestras frentes, mirándonos, sintiéndonos, tocándonos, cuando nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, llegando juntos, fundiéndonos en uno solo.

Esa fue la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida.

En mis relaciones anteriores, ambos siempre éramos sumisos. Con Edward, todo fue completamente distinto, él me había dominado a la hora del sexo, pero era abierto en conversaciones. Lo miré, apartando el cabello que caía en su frente.

–Deberíamos regresar a la casa, en verdad tengo ganas de ti de nuevo –me susurró en el oído, mordiéndolo juguetonamente.

**Tres años después.**

**BELLA POV**

Veía el orgullo en mis familiares, y la alegría en la cara de mis amigos. Por fin me graduaba de la Universidad, para ser toda una profesional. Me bajé de la plataforma, después de haber recibido mi Diploma, y unos brazos fuertes me dieron vueltas en el aire.

–Em, ten cuidado con tu hermana –gruñó mi padre, negando con la cabeza, mientras Renée le besaba la mejilla, para que se tranquilizara.

–Cariño, ¡Felicitaciones! Ahora eres toda una profesionista. Has crecido tan rápido, y es que mira hace unos años atrás que te casaste, con tu sabes quién –dijo moviendo las cejas– Y ahora, graduada y con hijos.

Mi madre reía de la situación, pero sí. Era una perra afortunada. Me había casado con Edward Cullen, y teníamos unos adorables gemelos.

Gracias al cielo que me cuidaba, porque si fuera por Edward tendríamos un equipo de Football correteando por la casa.

–Hablando de mi esposo ¿dónde está?

Mi padre soltó una carcajada al sentir los brazos de mis pequeños. Los miré, y ellos sólo sonrieron, mientras seguían jalando el pantalón de mi padre.

Sentí unos brazos conocidos rodeando mi cintura. Me recosté en su pecho, sonriente.

–Gracias por el regalo, cariño. En serio, las camisetas de los pequeños fueron emotivas.

Y es que mi esposo, siendo tan perfecto, había mandado a hacer unas camisetas para nuestros gemelos: Seth y Jake. Las camisetas decían: ¡Felicitaciones mami, te graduaste!

Edward rió coquetamente.

–Belleza, ese no es tu regalo, debería recordarte que tu y yo tenemos pendiente una tarde juntos, y te prometo que te castigaré por dejarme en abstinencia ayer.

Ronronee. Sabía que este castigo seria placentero. Tal vez deberíamos empezar a trabajar en nuestros siguientes pequeños.

Como si Edward leyera mi mente, pude sentir su sonrisa, esa que me provocaba cosas, que sólo el descubría en el dormitorio.

–Como siempre, tan cachonda, para mí.

**N/A: **Hola, como han estado? Uff, creo que antes que todo debería agradecer a la hermosa y muy PACIENTE,Miry. Estuve enviando mensajes el martes a cada rato. Y es que si, había prometido el OS para ayer, pero por problemas personales no se lo pudo subir. Un aplauso a Miry,por soportar a una loca y desesperada autora.

*Inserte aplausos* . Ahora,, les dejara mi siguiente aventura, se llama " It's All Greek On Me" y es una adaptación.

"**Cuando Isabella "Harry" Swan viaja a Grecia, en ultimo minuto para ser la Manager de la banda de su amigo, lo ultimo que esperaba era conocer al billonario playboy griego. Edward Papaionnou es perfecto en cada nivel, excepto en su impronunciable apellido. Y Harry no puede detenerse en enamorarse rápido por el.**

**Edward sabe que su hermana ha contratado su banda favorita para tocar en su fiesta de cumpleaños; lo que no esperaba era a la muchacha de seis pies alto, con pelo salvaje, y toda una tempestad de mujer, terminara en su cama, y su corazón. Harry no es su tipo. Ella es de enfurecedora, como de interesante, y ella no puede mantener sus manos fuera de su trasero. Pero ella puede ser la mujer que lo saque de la lista del hombre mas elegible, en la lista de de solteros cotizados, de una."**

Que les parece? * moviendo cejas*. Bueno las dejo y espero que les guste mi nueva creación. Gracias por la ayuda de nuevo a mi Beta y a ustedes.

Dejen Review, para inspiración. C:

Comenten sobre la adaptación, interesante? Si, No, Tal vez, Andate a Bañar?

Se los agradecemos Miry y Yo.

Besitos, y cariños.


End file.
